In recent years, modeling of an intricately-shaped three-dimensional object designed using a computer has become popular. There is a great need in the field of manufacturing of a wide variety of products in relatively small quantities, for example, minute machine parts, and exhibition samples of houses and foods.
As an example of such a method for making a three-dimensional object, a method is known in which a material to be a three-dimensional object is stacked in layers and a final structure is manufactured.
In PTL 1, after a layer of the shape of a part of a three-dimensional object is formed, a material to be a support is provided so as to surround this layer, and patterning is performed. A support member (support) is thereby formed, and more material to be the three-dimensional object is stacked on the layers of the support and the three-dimensional object in the process of formation. Such a method is disclosed.